


Day 10 : Somnophilia

by NateCrossing



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cis Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Titfuck, Titjob, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, afab language, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateCrossing/pseuds/NateCrossing
Summary: Then, ever so slowly, Keith lowered his hand, first to Lance's collarbones, softly tracing the shape of the protruding bone under his silky skin, before reaching the part of his boob spilling out of his top. Keith hesitated, before quickly deciding that Lance had basically told him to do whatever he wanted to do to him while he slept without having to tell him.He breached the top, palm closing around Lance's breast, the movement slow enough for him to feel Lance's hard nipple rubbing against his hand. Keith felt his dick twitch in interest.Not yet convinced, Keith starting playing with Lance's bust, moving it around as his grip tightened, loving how soft it felt.Lance didn't stir. Keith went further.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 10 : Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late I'm so late I'm so late lmao
> 
> +I do use afab language, so be careful if this is something that triggers you+

It had honestly been Lance's fault that it had started. He shouldn't have mentioned to Keith that he was the deepest sleeper in his family, right after having said that he wanted to be fucked in his sleep. Granted, they had both been a bit drunk, the casual party supposed to relieve the team's spirits quickly going haywire as they realize that the drink they'd all been casually sipping acted like alcohol on their system. 

Granted, they'd started talking about their kinks after Lance had accused Keith of having no sex-life. 

But Lance truly didn't have to go such lengths to describe exactly what he wanted to be done to him, in what, and how. Needless to say, Keith had gotten hard a few times that night, and if he got himself off thinking about what Lance had said later, it was Lance's fault entirely.

They'd also kissed, that night. Though Keith doubted Lance remembered anything since he had never mentioned neither the passionate and hot kisses nor the travelling hands. Lance had also hinted at the fact that he wasn't, in fact, cisgender. Keith hadn't commented on that again either, especially considering Lance might not remember saying anything.

But he had kept it in mind, acting careful around the other man ever since. 

However, every once in a while, his mind would drift as he'd look at Lance, imagining him flushed, eyebrows furrowed, deep asleep as Keith burrowed his cock inside him from the back. He just couldn't help fantasizing about it from time to time.

Keith had never thought it would actually happen. It wasn't like he would do anything to Lance without being completely sure it was ok, after all. 

But then, he and Lance had gotten stuck together on a planet, their Lions' battery somewhat depleted, forced to wait for their rescue in the form of the other paladins. And they'd talked, on that planet. Lance had started the conversation, of course. Keith had never been the talkative type. 

They'd talked about that fateful night, about what had happened between them, about the things they'd both said, flushing at times, laughing at others. And, once again, Lance had hinted to Keith about something.

Something which Keith would keep replaying in his mind for the week to come, unsure if he was reading too much into Lance's word.

He still didn't know if he'd truly understood. Nonetheless, one day, or rather night, Keith decided to test it out. He wanted to see how far he could go without losing his cool first of all. How daring he could get, in a way. And he also wanted to confirm what Lance had told him that first night, about being such a deep sleeper that nothing could wake him up.

Well, Keith knew he was a pretty deep sleeper, since the alarms they periodically got never quite seemed to wake the blue paladin up. But still, he wasn't sure.

This was how Keith ended up inside Lance's room. Apparently, Lance never locked his door at night, which was great for Keith. 

Lance was asleep on his bed, obviously, since it was around 4am. He was laying on his back, covers almost falling off the bed, hiding nothing of his barely-clothed body. Keith could feel his dick hardening as he finally realized the possibilities of what he could do to Lance. 

First, wanting to test out Lance's sayings, Keith walked to the bed, kneeling down to be leveled with Lance, admiring his chest that was spilling out of his white tank top, the thin fabric not hiding anything of his erect nipples. Feeling bold, but still cautious, Keith reached out, placing his hand on Lance's shoulder, appreciating the surprisingly soft skin of the other man.

Then, ever so slowly, Keith lowered his hand, first to Lance's collarbones, softly tracing the shape of the protruding bone under his silky skin, before reaching the part of his boob spilling out of his top. Keith hesitated, before quickly deciding that Lance had basically told him to do whatever he wanted to do to him while he slept without having to tell him. 

He breached the top, palm closing around Lance's breast, the movement slow enough for him to feel Lance's hard nipple rubbing against his hand. Keith felt his dick twitch in interest.

Not yet convinced, Keith starting playing with Lance's bust, moving it around as his grip tightened, loving how soft it felt. 

Lance didn't stir. Keith went further.

Lifting the white top slightly so he could admire the blue paladin's chest, Keith took his dick out of his pants, quickly wrapping a hand around himself, jerking off to the sight of Lance's body. If Lance had been awake, Keith was sure that he'd have felt his heavy breathing on his naked skin.

Pushing the top down, Keith freed both of Lance's boobs from it, not wasting any time wrapping his lips around one of Lance's nipple, vigorously teasing it as he moved the tip of his tongue back and forth. Looking up at Lance from where he was, it didn't seem that the man had so much as stirred ever since he'd walked in. 

Keith sped up his movement, both around his dick and Lance's nipple, his free hand coming up to grope Lance's other boob as he assaulted the sensitive bud.

Soon, Keith felt his orgasm nearing. Feeling daring, probably due to his nearing release, he stood back, dick almost towering over Lance as he looked over his sleeping form. Keith had never wanted Lance to suck him off more than in that instant, even if he knew that was impossible. Opting for the next best thing, Keith rubbed Lance's nipple with the tip of his dick, stroking himself impossibly fast against Lance's chest.

His release came fast, overpowering him as he felt his dick burst, white strings of rope shooting all over Lance's exposed tits. Still, Keith managed to stay mostly quiet, even when rubbing his cock on Lance's chest, spreading his cum all over it. Keith had never wished more for a phone, craving in that moment a picture of Lance, soundly asleep, tits covered in Keith's cum. It did things to Keith's brain, imagining that. 

Making a mental note of trying to find a camera, even an old polaroid, next time they'd go to the space mall, Keith cleaned Lance up with a towel he'd brought in case, making sure not to miss a drop. Once his work was done, Keith decided to keep Lance's breasts out of his shirt, loving how the paladin would wake up and notice them exposed for everyone to see, not knowing that Keith had cum all over them. He did, however, pull the covers back up a bit. It wasn't like he wanted the blue paladin to catch a cold.

-+-

Keith let a week pass before he even did anything to Lance again. Mostly because he wanted to see if he would say something to him, but also because they had had a visit to the space mall scheduled near the end of week, Coran apparently needing some sort of supply for the ship. Everyone had been thankful for the outing, Keith more than anyone. In the end, he'd managed to exchange a camera for a signed picture of him with the shop owner, taken with said camera. 

The thing wasn't too shabby even if it was old, taking nice quality colored pictures that printed out immediately after being taken. Keith couldn't complain.

And so, that night, Keith had sneaked out of his room and into Lance's, a towel and his newly-acquired camera in his hand. He didn't think he could've explained to anyone what he was doing if caught. Thankfully, he knew from experience that no one was awake at that time of the night anyway. 

Slipping into the room, Keith did a double-take as he looked at Lance's sleeping form. Once again, the covers were off of Lance, hanging at the bottom of the bed, half on the floor. However, Lance seemed to have forgotten to wear any underwear, his bare ass hanging out of the covers. Keith could only wonder if that had been the case last time, too. He hadn't even thought of checking what Lance was wearing under those covers.

Lance was also wearing a sports bra of sorts, and Keith immediately wondered how he could sleep in something so tight. 

The red paladin placed his belongings unceremoniously on the floor, hands immediately wrapping around Lance's ass, grabbing his cheeks without much care. If Keith had been just a tad more daring, he'd have moved the covers and taken a good look at Lance's cunt, maybe even touched it.

But for now, grabbing Lance's ass was enough. Moving himself closer, Keith rubbed his clothed dick against Lance's naked ass, hands travelling higher and coming in contact with Lance's bra. Keith smirked as he found both of Lance's nipples, feeling them harden under his fingertips, poking through his tight bra. 

Keith kept playing with the buds for a bit, his dick moving against Lance's ass, loving how each thrust made his body move. Once the pleasure of groping Lance's ass with his dick turned teasing, Keith decided to take things up a notch. He'd had a week to decide exactly how far he wanted to take this, and he knew what to do.

Climbing onto the bed, Keith made sure to be as light as a feather, slowling his movements down as he dipped the bed on either side of Lance. Letting his dick spring out of his pants, Keith nearly moaned at the sight of his hard dick above Lance's face while he slept. 

Once again blessing himself for having bought the object, Keith bent down to his right, quickly picking up the camera on the floor. Angling his dick the way he wanted, Keith took a picture before placing the camera on the bed, waiting for it to print out the photo.

While it did that, Keith grabbed his dick and slowly pressed the tip of it against Lance's lips. Lance's mouth was slightly ajar, enough for Keith to feel his hot breath ghosting through the gap. Keith pushed through, an unexpected gasp leaving his mouth as his dick breached Lance's lips, soon coming in contact with his tongue.

Keith's breathing echoed through the small room, and he tried to calm it down. Bringing his hand down, Keith pushed open Lance's mouth as much as could while holding his jaw, managing to give himself enough leeway for his cock not to touch Lance's teeth.

Then, he started moving. Slowly at first, tip barely reaching inside the sleeping man's mouth. But soon his thrusts grew in pace as he managed to fit almost half the length of his dick inside Lance's mouth without making him gag. 

Lance's lips were closed just tight enough so that they rubbed against the length of Keith's cock every time he moved, and his tongue was placed so that Keith could rub the head of his dick back and forth on it without ever having to take it out. 

All in all, Keith knew he wouldn't last long.

Grabbing the camera once again, Keith admired the picture that had been adjusted to look as if taken in the day - some alien technology, apparently - and licked his lips. Letting the photo fall back down, Keith positioned the camera in front of Lance's face, burying his dick as deep as he could inside his mouth before pressing the button.

Then, once it had printed, Keith took another shot, this time with the head of his cock resting on Lance's lips.

Then, once that one was done printing, he discarded the device altogether, letting himself grab onto the headboard of the bed and ram his dick as fast as he could inside Lance's mouth without waking him up. 

Keith could feel his release coming fast as the tip of his cock kept rubbing against Lance's warm tongue, his lips still rubbing around his length, almost making Keith desperate for more. 

Licking his thumb, the red paladin traced the digit on Lance's lips, wetting them up a bit so they'd feel better on his cock. Keith almost found the action intimate, which quickly prompted him to go back to fucking Lance's mouth. 

His orgasm surprised him, washing over him hard, and fast, underwhelming because of the lack of better stimulation. But Keith didn't care, slowly riding out his orgasm, dick twitching against Lance's palate as he stared at the other man's sleeping face, knowing that he had just cum into his mouth. Keith briefly wondered if the image of his dick breaching Lance's lips and cumming inside his mouth would cross his mind every time he'd watch him talk. _Maybe_ was the reasonable answer.

Keith pulled out, making sure to rub his cock just a few times on Lance's lips, spreading some cum on them as well. Keith didn't have to take a picture to know that this image would stay in his mind for a while.

-+-

Two days later, Keith went back. As expected, just seeing Lance talk had been getting him horny, not being able to stop himself from remembering exactly how he'd used that mouth. The fact that he was able to go back to his room and look at the pictures any time didn't help in the least.

So Keith went back, towel and camera in hand, to Lance's room. Keith's dick was already hard by the time he had put the objects on the floor. 

Keith hauled himself on top of Lance again, but this time a bit lower, so that his cock was leveled with Lance's chest. Lance was wearing the same sport bra, and Keith felt his arousal pool in his lower stomach. He was lucky. 

The red paladin quickly discarded his pants, hissing as he rubbed his dick to full hardness. He could already feel that tonight would be good. His dick seemed more sensitive than usual, and Keith had an inkling of a feeling it was due to Lance. Lord knows he turned him on.

Keith let go off his dick to grab Lance's boobs through his bra, quickly finding his nipples and twisting them to hardness, more than loving how they looked poking through. Then, Keith lifted the elastic band of the bra slightly, just enough to slip his dick inside, pushed it snugly in between both of Lance's breasts. Keith moaned at the sight.

Squeezing Lance's breasts together over his cock, Keith thrust once, unable to stop the moan that left his throat. Hands shaking at the sight and feeling, Keith reached for the camera, quickly holding Lance's chest against his cock with one hand, making sure that his hard nipples were visible as he took the picture. Then, deciding to have fun, Keith lowered the bra so that most of Lance's chest spilled out from it, before taking a picture of that. 

Sure it didn't feel as good without the bra holding the boobs around his cock, but the sight of Lance's tits out, his hard nipples fully on display mixed with his fully erect cock was too hot for Keith not to take a picture. Realistically, Keith knew that he could most-likely come back into Lance's room at night and use him in this way any time, but he also loved the idea of just having those various pictures of Lance getting used without him knowing. It sent a thrill of excitement down Keith's spine when he thought about his small collection. 

Pulling the tight bra back up, Keith once again held Lance's tits around his cock, fucking his chest without much care, watching the head of his cock bob in and out of his chest. 

Keith could barely think straight, the feeling of the softness of the boobs around his cock mixed with the tightness of the bra driving him crazy. That and his cock was way more sensitive than susual, as he had suspected earlier, doing nothing to stop his orgasm from nearing, the telltale pull in his lower stomach as well as the tightening of his balls warning him seconds before his orgasm hit him. Cum quickly covered the space in between Lance's tits as Keith kept fucking them, riding his orgasm through even as his legs started shaking from how good it all felt. 

Finally stopping the movement, Keith let himself catch his breath, feeling the last of his orgasm wash over his body. Opening his eyes that he had clenched shut when cumming, Keith moaned at the sight of the mess he had made between the other paladin's breasts. Cum had pooled around his dick, rubbed onto both boobs, probably from Keith pushing them down. Keith grabbed the camera, taking two quick photos, one of him holding down the boobs as he had done when fucking them, and another one with the sport bra lowered again, his softening dick resting in the middle of the cum covered tits.

Keith almost wanted to go for a second round, but, judging how sensitive his dick was when pulling it out of the bra, Keith decided against it, instead grabbing the towel to clean Lance off. 

The only thought in Keith's head as he washed the cum off of Lance's chest was that he couldn't wait to use him again.

-+-

The next morning, Keith had been eating his food goo without much thought, when he'd suddenly noticed that he was alone with Lance. Lance seemed absorbed by his food, probably lost in thought about something that he knew Keith wouldn't be awake enough to discuss.

Feeling devious, Keith decided to mess with him just a bit.

"By the way, why do you wear a bra that tight to sleep?" Keith kept his voice neutral, interest barely sounding through the question.

Lance's head shot up towards him at his voice, and the paladin blinked a few times, processing the question as he usually did when caught off guard.

"Oh. I don't know, honestly. I think I just got used to falling asleep in it, and I like how tight it keeps everything. No chance of spilling out, ya know."

Keith nodded, going back to his food, waiting for Lance to put two and two together. Unsurprisingly, it took Lance the whole meal.He truly wasn't a morning person, after all.

Right as Keith got up to put his plate back on the tray to the kitchen, Lance turned his way.

"Wait! How do you know what I wear to bed?" 

Keith smirked to himself, only turning around once he'd discarded said plate. Taking in Lance's appearance at the table, Keith had to stop himself from biting his lips. Lance was looking at him, face flushed, hot puffs of breath coming out of his mouth, hand between his legs. Keith walked closer, eyes trailing down Lance's arm to see exactly what his hand was doing. 

"Did you fuck me?" The arousal coursing through Lance burst through in his voice, making it raspy, hoarse almost. Keith licked his lips.

"I thought you didn't want to know."

Lance moaned at that, fingers moving between his legs, leaving nothing up to Keith's imagination. 

"You don't have to tell me. But, if you want to tell me, on the other hand."

Keith smirked, and Lance felt his knees go weak. Thank God he was sitting.

Closing the space between them, Keith rested his hand on Lance's chest, slightly groping him through his sweatshirt.

"Let's just said I've had my fun with you." 

Lance moaned again, hands moving faster against his clit.

"Anyways, we should go. Today's training day. Besides, we don't want anyone walking in on you jerking off, hm?"

Lance nodded, hand instinctively moving back, following Keith's instruction. If Keith did the opposite of what he'd said, staying just a bit longer and squeezing Lance's chest one last time before going, it truly wasn't his fault.

-+-

Keith opted not to go that same night, in case Lance would try to see whether or not he was truly coming to his room. Honestly, Keith doubted he'd do that, probably way more excited at the thought of Keith using him while he slept. But Keith also wanted to make Lance wait. And besides, he had the lewd pictures of him to keep himself occupied.

And, if anything, Lance's not-so-sneaky sneaky glances his way throughout the day had made it all worth it.

Keith had truly planned to wait another night, but as he jerked himself off in his bed while looking at the pictures, he realized that he had never seen Lance's bottom, and really wanted to have pictures of that, too.

Dressing himself back up, Keith tucked his erect dick inside his pants, sighing at how pent up he already was, both from jerking himself off and at the prospect of seeing Lance fully naked.

Making his way to Lance's room, Keith barely had the mind to bring the camera, his horny mind only fixated on one thing: using Lance.

Walking in, Keith could have cum in his pants just from seeing Lance. The other man was sleeping on his back, covers under him. His legs were spread slightly, letting Keith see his cunt. Keith moaned at the sight. 

Lance seemed to have expected Keith, if the lingerie and butt plug he was wearing was anything to go by. His bra sculpted the shape of his boobs, two stripes of fabric going up on each side of both breasts, while a third stripe covered his nipples, all of them tied around his neck. It barely hid anything of his chest, and Keith couldn't wait to touch him.

Firstly, Keith positioned his camera, taking a picture of Lance's body. Taking his time, Keith made his way to Lance, urging his arousal not to take over as he studied Lance's sleeping form. The stripes of his bra seemed to be out of leather, tightly pressing against his boobs as they spilled out from the gaps, probably due to Lance's laying down position. 

Running his hand over it, Keith thought about what he wanted to do to him. Only using his chest again was tempting, especially considering the tease that was that bra. But then again, Lance had offered up his cunt for him on a silver platter. 

Deciding to take the offer as it was, Keith climbed up on the bed, in between Lance's legs. Having his cunt that close to him, Keith couldn't resist, running his hand over Lance's clit slowly. The skin was red in color, growth protruding from under its hood, almost inviting him to do something to it. Who was Keith to refuse?

Bending down, with his ass in the air, Keith tentatively licked at the growth, gauging Lance's reaction, if any. He didn't move, and so Keith licked again, soon rubbing the surface of his tongue on Lance's clit, sometimes only using the tip of it to move it around as he would when playing with Lance's nipples.

Lance didn't move once, but Keith did notice that seemed to be getting wet fast, coating most of his cunt with his juices as they dripped lower and lower, eventually reaching the bejeweled butt plug. Keith felt his dick twitch in his pants, forcefully reminded of how wound up he truly was. In that moment, he wished that the bed was bigger so that he could grind against the mattress as he licked Lance's cunt, but as it was, it was too small for him to. Opting for the next best thing, Keith pulled his dick out of his pants, wrapping a hand around himself and tugging at it while he continued his movement on Lance's cunt.

He dipped his tongue lower, lapping up the wetness at Lance's entrance, loving how good it tasted. With his hand, Keith touched Lance's wet thighs, using the makeshift lube to stroke himself, the fact that it came from Lance making it twice as pleasurable. 

Keith wrapped his lips around Lance's growth, making sure they were wet enough for it to be pleasurable, his tongue all around Lance's clit as he gently sucked on the bud. Lance still hadn't moved a muscle, but it seemed Keith's tongue hadn't left him indifferent. His eyebrows were pinched together, mouth opened as he let out little huffs. If Lance had been awake, Keith would have almost thought that he was about to cum. 

Stopping his movement, Keith licked his lips. _Could_ Lance cum while asleep? The thought of it made Keith's body feel as if on fire. But soon, another hotter, and much, much meaner thought crossed his mind. He could edge Lance in his sleep, only using his body and never once letting him cum. That had basically been what he'd been doing already, but the thought of bringing Lance close to orgasm, and never once letting him cum turned Keith on more than anything.

Keith came with this thought in his mind, barely having enough time to catch the cum shooting out of his cock with his hand. 

Catching his breath, Keith realized that he had barely touched Lance's breasts. Correcting that injustice, Keith spread the cum in his hand on his chest, rubbing the soft boobs with it. Feeling cheeky, Keith also moved both middle strands hiding Lance's nipples, chuckling at how hard they were. It only confirmed that Lance had been close to cumming just now. Keith felt his dick twitch in interest and winced at how oversensitive it was. 

Taking the hint, Keith did take a few pictures before starting to clean Lance's body of both his cum and his own juices. After all, Keith wanted to leave no hint of what he'd done to him. Apart, maybe, from the horniness he was sure Lance would start to feel soon after getting edged as much as Keith planned to edge him. 

Keith couldn't wait.

-+-

A few days later, Lance had walked into the common room and, upon seeing that Keith was the only one there, had loudly exclaimed that he'd been weirdly horny lately. Keith hadn't risen to the bait, only humming slightly, feigning disinterest. That made Lance huff, and Keith had to hold back a smirk.

"Have you visited my room again?"

Keith hummed again, shaking his head. Lance was rubbing his legs together, desperation clear on his face. 

"When will you."

"Why should I?" Keith said, finally meeting Lance's eager eyes. Lance huffed again, louder this time.

"Because... I'm- you know! I, like..." Lance's face was gradually becoming redder, and Keith found it adorable despite him. 

"Come here. And tell me exactly what you want. Maybe then I'll be able to help."

Lance's breathing got faster at that and he obeyed Keith's order without a word. 

Up close like this, Keith noticed that Lance did look pent up. But that honestly shouldn't have been a surprise since Keith had been edging him about five times every night, only ever using his tongue.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I..." Lance took a deep breath, moaning silently as he crossed his legs. "I want you to fuck me again. I want you to cum in me after having made me cum twice. I want to wake up and only realize what happened after having stood up, seeing the... seeing _your_ cum drip out of me. That's what I want."

Keith's dick was visibly hard inside his armor, but Lance didn't notice, too busy staring at Keith dead in the eyes, waiting for any type of answer.

"How come you're so wound up."

Lance huffed, shrugging.

"Who knows. All I know is that I can't wait to get fucked. I just want to cum."

"Can't you just jerk off?"

Lance shrugged again.

"Well, actually, ever since you hinted at using me while I'm asleep, I've been refraining from it."

Keith clenched his jaw at that, dick painfully hard in his suit.

"So for a week you've been..." "In chastity basically, yeah."

Keith licked his lips.

"Tell you what. Maybe I'll do what you want. Maybe I won't. Don't ask again, and maybe I'll let you know."

Lance's cheeks were red again, legs closed tight on his clit, rubbing it every time he moved his hips.

"Yes sir."

-+-

Keith managed to wait a week before going back to see Lance. He'd thoroughly made use of the pictures he'd taken, but the temptation of visiting Lance's room had gotten too big. 

This was how Keith ended up in Lance's room, dick growing hard the moment he walked in, almost as if instinctively. 

Lance wasn't dressed in anything special that time, having opted for sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. Keith hummed, slightly disappointed. 

Raising Lance's shirt without much care, Keith gasped as he took in the nipple clamps on Lance's chest. Keith's arousal came back in full blast, dick bulging out of his pants, visibly twitching. Keith gently grabbed the chain linking the two clamps, pulling on it just enough to move Lance's breasts. Using the camera in his hand, Keith took a picture. He'd have to buy some more film soon, and wasn't exactly too excited about it. He didn't know how to convince anyone to make another trip to the mall again after so little time had passed.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Keith tugged on the clamps a few times, loving how red Lance's nipples were. He hadn't known that the blue paladin was into pain, but it honestly made sense. 

Finally letting go of the clamps, Keith resumed what he had first come here to do. He first slowly lowered Lance's pants, somewhat still scared that the man would wake up, when not even a cock in his mouth had done the trick. Once the pants were off, Keith started rubbing Lance's clit with two fingers while getting his dick out of his own pants and stroking himself. He wanted Lance wet before doing anything to him. 

It didn't take long. Lance's body almost seemed eager to be fucked, clit hardening under Keith's fingertips, entrance clenching around nothing. Keith couldn't resist anymore. Placing the tip of his dick against Lance's entrance, he allowed himself a few more pictures or him slowly entering Lance's cunt, taking a final one of him, balls deep inside Lance. Cursing himself and his guilty pleasure, Keith let go of the camera on the bed, instead focusing on Lance. 

The expression on his face was soft, almost as if he was having a dream of sorts. It betrayed nothing of what Keith was currently doing to him. Moving his hips, Keith slowly adjusted himself into Lance, making sure that he wouldn't hurt him, and started thrusting. Gently, at first, but his control slipped after a while, Lance's inner walls feeling just too good around his cock. 

His hands were digging into Lance's hips, and Keith barely registered the fact that it would definitely bruise. He liked that idea, somehow. Lance was clenching around him, unconsciously probably, and Keith took it as a sign that he was close to coming. It made Keith chuckle. 

If Lance had been awake, Keith would have definitely been making fun of him for it, teasing him about how easy he was to make cum, barely a few thrusts of his cock doing the trick.

However, it wouldn't have been fair since Keith was feeling his release coming as well. Looking up from Lance's cunt, Keith watched, mesmerized, as Lance's tits bounced with every thrust, the clamps heavy on his small and perky nipples. Feeling mischievous, Keith took off both clamps, placing them next to Lance, and attached his mouth to one of his nipples, playing with the other with his fingers.

Lance came in seconds, a single whine raising from his throat as Keith felt him clench around his cock, unknowingly bringing Keith to orgasm along with him. Thankfully, Keith's moans were muffled by Lance's tits as he sucked onto his nipple mercilessly, burying his dick into Lance's eager hole while he filling it with his cum. 

Once the last of his orgasm had washed over him, Keith let himself - gently - fall on top of Lance, head resting on his chest. Tiredness soon came over him, and Keith knew he had to be careful not to fall asleep right here, with his cock still inside Lance, no matter of pillow-like his boobs were. 

Sitting back up, Keith grabbed his camera, shooting a last picture of his dick coming out of Lance's cunt as cum dripped out.

Keith let the picture develop as he cleaned Lance up, loving the soft sighs he let out as he reached his fingers inside him, scooping all the cum out, not wanting to leave any indication that he'd used him. Well, apart from the little something Keith had in mind.

He couldn't wait to see Lance's face the next morning.

-+-

Lance struggled to wake up that morning. His bed somewhat seemed to be the most comfortable place in the universe to him. He felt more than rested today, unsure as to why. Knowing that he'd have to get up eventually, Lance bit the bullet, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, sitting up to stretch. His back always seemed to hurt when he woke up, though he had no idea why. 

Pidge had suggested it might have been because of how tall he was, but he still didn't know.

Getting up, Lance changed out of his pyjamas, putting his trademark clothes on before going to the bathroom. Turning the lights on, Lance winced, his eyes not yet adjusted. After having gone to the toilets, he grabbed his toothbrush, coating it with toothpaste while yawning. 

Then, he raised his head, finally looking at himself in the mirror. However, he didn't have time to look at himself as he noticed something. What looked to be a picture, an old kind of picture, had been stuck inside the side of his mirror. 

Placing his toothbrush inside his mouth, Lance grabbed the photo, quickly turning it over.

Lance felt his body react immediately to it, almost dropping his toothbrush as his mouth fell open, body temperature rising as he felt himself get wet.

The picture was of him, that much was obvious. And he could only guess that the dick coming out of his pussy was Keith's. Apparently, he had come in Lance. 

Lance moaned at the thought, hand immediately going to his clit, pressing down on it. The picture could have been taken a week from now just as it could have been taken the day before. Lance had no way of knowing, and it turned him on more than he cared to admit.

It meant that Keith had indeed been using his body. And apparently been taking pictures? He remembered Keith coming back from the mall with the camera in hand. He hadn't questioned it much at the time. Maybe Keith was really into photography, who knows? But now he knew. 

And yet, he wanted to know more. 

He also wanted to leave Keith more little surprises. At first he'd gone through his lingerie collection. Then through his toys collection. Now he had to step up his game. 

All he now wanted was to wake up with Keith buried inside him, hopefully to his fourth orgasm.

Lance made a mental note of coming up with a reason to why he would be late to breakfast today as he looked at the picture in his hand, unable to stop himself from reaching down his pants, toying with his clit as he hoped Keith had done.

-+-

Keith waited a few days again before going back to Lance's room. The blue paladin hadn't said anything regarding his gift, and Keith wondered if he had crossed a line. He doubted Lance would have stayed silent if he had, so all in all, he wasn't too scared. But the thought had still crossed his mind multiple times. 

Keith quickly walked the way between he and Lance's room. He took his time, knowing that he had all night to use Lance as he wanted. Walking in, Keith stilled immediately. Lance wasn't in his bed. Which was weird. It had to have been about 3 am, and he was usually awake by then. The water in his bathroom was running, and Keith quickly gathered that the other man was taking a shower. 

Hesitating, Keith walked in, the door automatically closing behind him without a sound. 

He knew that if he did what he was about to do, things would change between him and Lance. Fucking Lance during his sleep because they were pseudo attracted to each other and both had a somnophilia kink was something. Joining Lance under the shower and maybe kissing him while pushing him against the glass wall of his shower was another. 

Keith knew it would cross a line. He just didn't know which one.

Looking at what he was holding, he rationalized that he at least had a clean towel to use if he did join the blue paladin under the shower. 

"Fuck it."

Placing the items on the floor, Keith made his way to Lance's bathroom. He raised his shirt above his face, tossing onto the floor as he stepped into the room. Keith could barely make out Lance's figure in the shower, the fog on the glass surface too dense. Toying with the hem of his pants, still somewhat hesitating, Keith finally let them fall to the floor. 

Opening the shower's door, Keith looked at Lance who looked back at him. His hair was wet, having been slicked back not to fall into his eyes. For all the fun Lance made of his long hair, his wasn't exactly short either.

Lance's first reaction was to cover himself, surprised at Keith's intrusion of his shower. But then he chuckled.

"I supposed there's no point in covering myself, huh? Nothing you haven't seen before."

Keith let his eyes trail down over Lance's body, and he suddenly didn't feel as doubtful about joining him. Closing the door behind him, Keith walked into the shower, the hot water hitting his head immediately.

Lance was smiling shyly, still somewhat hiding his body. Keith realized that he hadn't said anything yet.

"I- I... Is this ok?" Keith had to speak up to be heard above the stream of the water raining down on the tile, and he hated it. He'd have whispered the sentence if he could.

Lance opened his mouth before closing it, head tilting to the side. Letting go of his body, Lance reached out, linking his hand with Keith's slowly.

"It's more than ok."

It was all the reassuring Keith needed. Closing the distance between them, Keith caught Lance's lips with his own, trying to press all the unanswered questions between them to the back end of their mind, wanting instead to focus on Lance, and only on Lance. 

Lance pushed back against his body, eyes screwing shut from the passion behind his action. Keith's lips felt on fire against Lance's.

His back quickly hit the wall of the shower as Keith squeezed his body against Lance's, the water barely being able to make its way in between them from how tightly flushed they were.

They only broke their furious make out to get some much needed air, looking into each other's eyes as water fell on both of them, pearling on their eyelashes.

Keith was the first to let his hands wander, slowly running his hands down Lance's shoulder to his bust, gently cupping the blue paladin's chest, never once breaking eye contact with him. Lance moaned as Keith touched his nipples, the sound short-circuiting Keith's body as he realized that he could hear every sound Lance would normally never make when asleep. He wanted to hear more.

Lance could feel Keith's erection against his thigh, the hard length pressing against him more teasing than anything. Looking down, Lance wrapped his hand around Keith's cock, slowly guiding it towards his cunt, hoping he would get the more than heavily implied hint. Keith did, lifting Lance's leg and holding up against the wall to have better leverage as he easily thrust into him. 

Both moaned at the intrusion. The pleasant warmth of the water was nothing compared to the burning heat their bodies seemed to be creating. Keith's head was resting on Lance's shoulder, lips against his wet skin, sloppily trailing kisses up his neck. His movements were slow as he fucked Lance, the contrast between this and how he usually used him miles from each other. 

The sounds of Lance's moans reverberating inside the walls mixed with the pitter-patter of the water seemed alien to Keith. Lance's legs were shaking, his pulse beating fast against the pressure of his lips. Keith knew Lance was close. He had brought him close to his orgasm enough time to know when he was.

Reattaching their lips, Keith found himself wanting to hear more of Lance's sounds. He knew Lance's body. He knew what he liked, how sensitive he was, how to make him cum. He didn't know Lance's sounds.

Lance came, Keith's dick becoming too much for his body as it kept hitting deep inside him, rubbing against his growth with every powerful thrust. His legs tightened up around Keith as he orgasmed, the build up of pleasure and arousal reaching his peak around the other's body. Lance didn't think he'd ever come that hard.

Almost naturally, Keith's free hand went to Lance's chest, having gotten used to teasing him after he'd cum until he, himself got pushed over the edge. Only, this time, whines left Lance's throat as his overused body took Keith's dick, folds more than enough wet to take the ruthless abuse. It didn't help that his skin felt on fire at any touch, the water almost helping in making him approach a second orgasm.

Keith straightened up, pulling his lips from Lance's to admire him, from the flush up to his ears to down to his shoulders, to the erect nipples at the end of his breasts that betrayed the state of arousal he was in. Even just looking at his cock entering Lance's cunt, wet not only from the shower, was enough to make the red paladin lose his mind.

Both of them came together, Lance, for a second time, Keith for a first, coating Lance's insides with his cum, burying his dick as deep as he could, while still thrusting.

Then, as quickly as it had left, the sound of the shower came back to Keith's ears, almost overpowering his exhausted mind. 

Pulling out, both of the men watched as cum dripped out of Lance, quickly getting washed away by the water and sent down the drain.

Neither said a word for a while, both basking in the glory of their post-orgasm haze, holding on to each other almost as if they'd fall if they didn't. And maybe, they would.

Lance was the first to break the silence. "We should do this more." Keith immediately nodded against his shoulder.

"But I still want you to use me while I sleep." Keith nodded again, Lance was stating the obvious. 

"Stay here tonight?" Keith planted a kiss on Lance's cheek, his hair tickling Lance as he nodded. "Of course."


End file.
